


On The Hunt

by Kialish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bud Gleeful and his wife are the ones that die, Dark!Dipper, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, One Shot, violent murder, with a crowbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher have joined together, and both have it out for Gideon. However, Gideon isn't home. But Bud and his wife are...</p>
<p>A Dark!Dipper one shot for BillDip Week 2! Violence and smut, two for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Hunt

It was a dark night in Gravity Falls, the new moon offering no soft light upon the sleepy and mysterious little town. And there was even less light in the home of the Gleeful’s. Dipper had come for Gideon alone intentionally, Bill at his side as the pair had planned revenge against the backstabbing and ungrateful young teen. He’d fucked over the demon multiple times in the past, and had tried to pull the rug from under the Pines’ familys feet since Dipper and Mabel were 12. And now it was time to pay up.

Sadly, the white haired, freckled brat wasn’t even home. But his parents were.

“N-now boy, you’re gettin’ in somethin’ you don’ want to be in,” Bud Gleeful wheezed, back pressed against the window of his bedroom. The large man was shaking in his blue and white pin striped pajamas as his piggish eyes were wide with fear. A streetlight from outside pooled on the floor golden yellow, illuminating the lanky almost-adult.

Dipper’s eyes were half lidded, purple bags pulling down on his face as his chocolate brown eyes glistened dangerously. He wore a black sweater and black pants, hands covered by gloves as he gripped a bloody crowbar tightly. His curled hair hung wildly, clinging to the light sheen of sweat against his face as he took in sharp breaths. At his feet laid the misses, blood pooling from her caved in skull.

Behind him, Bill was leaning against the bedroom doorway, eyepatch covering his right eye while his left glowed yellow in the darkness. He chuckled, a smirk rising to his lips as he tilted his head back against the door frame.

“I know exactly what I’m getting in,” Dipper replied, taking a step forward. “Now, where’s Gideon?”

“Now see here, ya-ya come in here an’ kill my wife,” Bud croaked out, pressing himself harder against the window, large beads of sweat gleaming on his forehead. “An’- An’ I know you’re gonna go after my Gideon. I can’t let you boys do that.”

A half smile graced Dipper’s lips, and he took another step forward.

“Wrong answer.”

He raised the crowbar and took a swipe at the older man, Bud raising his arms to block Dipper from hitting anything vital. The crook of the bar tore into his flesh, sinking into fat and tearing open his skin. He cried out in pain, stumbling away from Dipper in the already tight quarters of the bedroom.

“Where’s Gideon?” Dipper asked again, feeling Bill’s eyes on him. Bud fell to the ground, pulling a lamp down from the bedside table as he sobbed. Blood was pouring from the slash on his arm, and he cradled the injured appendage.

“I-I’ll call the cops, boy! Sheriff’ll have ya in cuffs before ya can blink!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, spinning the crowbar around in his hand before slamming the blunt curve into Buds face. The man cried out, raising his arms only to have them be beaten and bruised, Dipper reaching out to pull an opening to his face.

“I asked you a question, Bud,” Dipper said with each hit. He was breathing harder now, although his lips were pursed tight, trying to maintain a cool composure. Bud Gleeful sobbed, arms shaking and covered in mottled purple and brown bruises. One eye was swollen shut, lip fat and cheeks darkening with angry bruises. “It’ll be easier if you just answer. But, more fun for me if you don’t. Your pick.”

“H-he- he’s a-away! He-he’s out of t-town unt-til Th-thursday!” Bud Gleeful stammered out, words stumbling over thick and bleeding lips as tears slid from his inflamed eye. “P-please, n-no m-more, boy!”

Dipper stepped back, looking at the cowering adult. His expression was apathetic, if not slightly disgusted. Sure, Bud wasn’t Gideon. But he was about as guilty, letting his son lead his life like he was a fat puppet. He looked up hopefully towards Dipper after he wasn’t met with the expected rain of blows. Fear was still thick and heavy, but the shine of hope in his eye made it apparent he expected to live.

And Dipper wasn’t about to let that happen. He looked to Bill, the demon in human form nodding and wiggling his brows excitedly. Dipper looked back to Bud.

“Thank you, Mr. Gleeful. You’ve been very helpful.” He said in a clipped tone. Bud let slip a hopeful smile, or at the very least an attempt, before his expression slipped to fear as Dipper raised the crowbar.

He wailed on the older man without mercy, the thick sounds of metal digging into flesh mixing with screams of pain as blood spattered the brown haired boy. Dipper beat his arms until the bones surely broke, falling to his sides in pain and leaving him completely exposed. He blubbered miserable pleas for mercy as the crowbar dug into his face and tore his cheek open. Teeth flew in bloody chunks, splattering the walls and the floor with his blood.

Dipper didn’t stop until the man stopped crying out and his face was little more than bloody pulp. By then he was fully panting, blood soaking through his clothes and decorating his face like gorey freckles. Stepping back, he felt hands slide around his waist and a chin rest against his hair. He let his shoulders slump into a calm, realizing it was just Bill. A hand slid down one arm and grabbed the crowbar, easily sliding it from the humans fingers and throwing it onto Bud Gleeful’s corpse.

“It’s always so wonderful to see you go all out,” Bill murmured into Dippers ear, sending a shiver down the others’ spine. A hand slid up Dippers sweater, dragging sticky blood up against his skin. “Getting all covered in blood, letting all that rage out. Intoxicating.”

“Mmm,” Dipper hummed, leaning against the demon and smirking. “It feels good. A good release, y’know?”

“Know what else is a good release, Pine Tree?” Bill asked playfully, his other hand tickling the skin at the lining of his pants. Dipper pulled himself out and turned around to face Bill, the demon already leaning in and meeting his lips halfway. A tongue darted out, licking the blood that had splattered across Dipper’s lips before humming contentedly. “Wanna fuck in a dead person's bed?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Dipper replied with a smirk as Bill kissed him again. The dark skinned demon pushed him into the bed, Dipper waiting with a darkly seductive gleam in his eye. He knew it drove Bill crazy. Ever since he had made a deal with Bill, their relationship had been… strange. Drowned in sex and violence. Neither seemed to mind it. Dipper had embraced it. It numbed the separation from Mabel.

Bill kissed him hungrily as he climbed over the other on all fours, Dipper arching his back and letting his arms raise over his head and grab the headboard behind him. The demon rotated his hips against Dippers groin, one hand grabbing at the curls of hair roughly as the other bucked his hips.

“Always so needy,” Bill teased, jerking his head to one side before biting and sucking against his neck, the metallic tang of blood rolling over his tongue. 

“You love it,” Dipper counted, grabbing Bill's ass with both hands and grinding against him again. His pants were feeling too tight as his erection grew, hungry for release. The demon groaned, the sound making vibrations against Dippers throat as fangs caught flesh. “Fuck me, Bill.” Dipper moaned as they grinded harder.

“With pleasure, Pine Tree,” Bill said, Dippers flesh between his teeth. 

He pulled back, making short work of Dipper’s pants and boxers before pulling out his own erection. Dipper stroked himself a few times, rolling the sounds of Bud Gleeful pleading in his mind. God, that alone was getting him close.

“Hey, hey, as much as I like watching you get off, I like being involved a little more,” Bill chuckled, waving his hand and pulling a bottle of lube from thin air.

“Will you ever stop being a show off?” Dipper asked breathily, sarcasm still evident in his lustful voice.

“Nah,” Bill replied, dripping lube onto his fingers before sticking two inside Dipper. 

The older teen gasped, cock twitching as Bill coated his insides. A few times he grazed his prostate, Dipper moaning softly. Bill pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, stroking his now lube coated cock and looking down at Dipper. The blood spattered human looked back, eyes lidded with lust and a blush of pink below the spray of gore and freckles.

“Please, Bill,” Dipper asked, sucking on his lower lip.

“Aw, how could I say no to that face?” Bill laughed, reaching out to pat Dippers cheek. He pushed into Dipper, the teen letting out a throaty moan as his toes curled. “Especially when you make such beautiful noises and do such a good job…”

He pulled out and thrust back in, holding Dippers hips steady. Dippers reply was lost in a breathy moan as he pumped his cock with Bill inside him. It was strangely overwhelming. The metallic smell of blood was still heavy in the air, the knowledge of what he had done, and what they were doing in a bed where just hours ago two people so peacefully slept. It drove Dipper wild in all the right ways, ecstatic shivers running up and down his body as Bill’s nails dug into the flesh of his hips.

“Harder,” He moaned, feeling close. Bill obliged wordlessly, thrusting harder and faster, teeth gritted as sweat dripped down his nose. Dipper came as Bill thrust at a steady and faster pace, crying out as his body arched. As he came down from the high, Bill leaned over him, pushing himself as far in as he could manage.

Dipper grabbed at Bill’s back, digging nails into his shirt. Bill moaned, thrusting harder but slower now, until he came. The demon panted, giving Dipper another chaste kiss on the lips before pulling himself out, dribbling cum onto the sheets. What a scene to leave behind for the police to find…

Dipper couldn’t wait to find Gideon.


End file.
